shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjorclay
- The standard for any DnD couple. • - Pink and Black. Although, being away from the Blooming Grove has caused Caduceus' pink hair to change. • - Half-Orc and a firbolg. • - Firbolgs average on living to 500 years, while half-orcs barely make it to 80. • - Fjord is 6' 1'' while Caduceus is 7' tall. }} Fjorclay is the slash ship between Fjord and Caduceus Clay from the Critical Role fandom. Canon The Journey Home Beau introduces Jester and Fjord to Caduceus, who they had all met earlier that day. The two then ask Beau where Molly is, and Caduceus leaves them alone so that she can explain what happened. After talking, they join Caduceus upstairs and find him cooking in the kitchen. As Jester heals up Caleb, they all decide to search through the place. Before they head down, Fjord asks Caduceus if he needs any help with cooking. Caduceus says that he's good, but asks that if he find anything to eat if he could bring it upstairs. Fjord is confused, and smells the room but it just smells like breakfast. He quickly heads downstairs with the others. The next day, as they are preparing to leave, Fjord asks Caduceus how the others brought him into the Mighty Nein. Caduceus believes that their fates have been intertwined. Beau interrupts and tells Fjord and Jester about the "dead people tea" that Cad makes, confusing Fjord. Unwanted Reunions As Caduceus and Fjord are getting ready for bed, Caduceus tells Fjord that he did really well that day, and Fjord thanks him. He says that tomorrow will be hard, and is worried that Fjord might be tempted into some old habits. He feels that they're going to be tested, and he knows they'll have to lie and be sneaky to get what needs to get done, but he doesn't want Fjord to forget where he is, how he became who he is. Fjord thanks him for saying that, and asks if it's important to The Wildmother for him to be honest all the time. Caduceus doesn't know, and asks if Fjord thinks that nature is honest or can lie. Fjord believes that it can be decieving, given it's tricks, but also doesn't change. Caduceus says that he'd never though of it that way, and thinks for a moment. He says that he'd been waiting for this, and pulls out symbol of the Wildmother, only designed with a more sea theme. He hands it to an amazed Fjord, and tells him that even though he can still go to him for answers, he seems to have a handle on things now. Fjord asks where the symbol came from, and Caduceus tells him that he made it at the forge, and had been waiting for the right moment to give it to him. Fjord thanks him, and Caduceus believes that Fjord is on the right path, and the more he looks to himself for answers the easier it will be to find them. Fjord thanks him for helping him, and is glad that they've crossed paths. Caduceus sticks out his hand, and say "to divine intervention", Fjord takes it and says the same. They say goodnight as Fjord tries find a good place for the symbol. Moments The Journey Home * Fjord calls Caduceus pretty positive. * Caduceus and Fjord both agree to stay the night at the hideout. * Fjord asks Caduceus why he came with them. * Fjord is very confused by Caduceus' previous life in the cemetery. * Fjord asks Beau if Caduceus is alive. * The Mighty Nein discuss the way that Caduceus' smells like musk. * Fjord sits up front on the cart with Caduceus. * Fjord jokes about an introductory period for Caduceus to join the Mighty Nein. * Fjord asks if Caduceus is okay after he drinks for the first time. * Fjord suggests that Caduceus would enjoy Hot Toddy's. Commerce & Chaos * Fjord asks Caduceus if he enjoyed his time in Zadash, but he's distracted from an earlier question. * Fjord asks Cad if he's seen a ghost before. * Caduceus asks Fjord if they're now going to take a trip. * Caduceus says that he'd be happy to follow Fjord's visions. It still confuses Fjord. * Caduceus asks if Vandran is responsible for the orb in Fjord's chest. Beyond the Boundaries * Caduceus suggests that Fjord experience the Dodecahedron. * Caducues agrees to Fjord's suggestion of visiting the ocean. * Fjord tells Caduceus that they fought a bunch of gnolls in Alfield. * Fjord is confused by Caduceus asking the horses for permission to ride them. * Fjord agrees with Caduceus to look at the rocks. * Fjord is very scared and impressed by Caduceus’ insight on Gustav. * Caduceus jokingly answers Nott's question on when Fjord will die. * Fjord decides that they need to give Caduceus lessons in economics on the way to Nicodranas. * Caduceus asks Fjord about the righteous brand. * Fjord points out Caduceus’ bloody nose. * Caduceus thinks that Fjord should use the dodecahedron that day. Quotes Behind the Scenes Fanon The pairing was originally considered more of a rare pair within the Critical Role fandom, but is slowly growing more of a fanbase. Later fans of the ships cite episode 72 as their reason for shipping the two, as it had significant meaning for both of them. Some will also cite earlier episodes whenever Caduceus would help Fjord to deal with his patron Uk'otoa. After Caduceus presented Fjord with a unique symbol of the Wildmother, Many Fjorclay shippers were drawn to the pairing over Fjord and Caduceus conversations regarding the Wildmother. Fjord starting to feel a connection to her and reaching out to Caduceus made many of them realize that they work well together, and might possibly make a good romantic couple. Fjord becoming a paladin of the Wildmother. Many fans will depict them either in meditation or communion with her. Fjord feeling the Wildmothers presence when Caduceus talks to her, made fans of the ship very happy, and are still waiting for the conversation that Caduceus wanted to have regarding it. Many of the fans predicted that Caduceus would be the first person that Fjord would use "Lay on Hands" on, which was met with many screams. Many are also hoping to see roleplay of Fjord taking his Paladin oath when he gets his third paladin level, and have Caduceus involved in it. Fans of Campaign 2, who have also watched Campaign 1, will notice parallels between the ships. Many noticed some parallels between Beaujester and Vaxleth. Fans of Fjorclay then started to notice some similarities between Fjorcaly and early Percalia. On AO3, Fjordclay is the second most written ship for Caduceus and the fifth most written for Fjord. It is the twenty-third most written ship in the Critical Role tag, and the fifteenth most written ship for the Mighty Nein. While there are fans of the ship on Twitter and Tumblr, many of shippers reside in two discord servers. Fandom FAN FICTION : PINTEREST :fjordcaduceus aesthetic TUMBLR : : : : TWITTER : : Trivia * Fjord has the lowest wisdom stat, while Caduceus has the highest. * When Travis (Fjord) was asked which other member of the M9 should get intensely flirted with by Matt, his second choice was CaduceusTalks Machina: Discussing C2E37 - Dangerous Liaisons. * Caduceus is a Cleric of the Wildmother, while Fjord becomes a Paladin of the Wildmother. * Fjord's first use of Lay on Hands was to heal Caduceus. Gallery Fjorclay Flower Crown.jpg|thecruixe Fjorclay side hug.jpg|thecruixe Fjorclay nicer morning.png|thecruixe Fjorclay glow.jpg|thecruixe Fjorclay moorbounder.jpg|thecruixe Fjorclay flower crown2.jpg|thecruixe Fjorclay lawbearer wildmother.jpg|thecruixe Fjorclay post 76.jpg|WISsavingthrow Fjorclay luckypencilmangoesboop.jpg|luckypencilmangoesboop Fjorclay decarbry.png|decarbry Fjorclay Acolyte.jpg|theartingace Fjorclay warm hugs.jpg|theartingace Variations :Fjorclayleb refers to the ship between Fjord, Caduceus and Caleb Widogast :Lavfjorclay refers to the ship between Fjord, Caduceus and Jester Lavorre References Navigation